oh_no_its_zombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Oh No it's Zombies Wiki
Welcome to the Oh No it's Zombies Wiki This wiki is dedicated to Oh No it's Zombies; The original series of Starcraft 2 arcade games created by Jeetestu. What is Oh No it's Zombies? Oh No it's Zombies is a multiplayer real-time zombie defence strategy game. One player control the zombie horde, and the other players, a maximum of six players, each control a survivor (modeled as a marine). The goal of the zombie player is to stop every survivors from escaping the facility, most often by attacking and disabling all the dropships before they depart. The goal of the survivor player is to survive and defend the key structures and dropship hangars from the zombie until the dropship departs. There are three different versions currently being played, "Oh No it's Zombies Arctic", "Oh No it's Zombies New", and the most recent version "Oh No it's Zombies Arctic Updated". Strategy Humans Prevent the zombie from killing securities (AI forces) in the various rooms throughout the facility. Once the securities in a room are eliminated, that room is infested. Infested room gets covered with creeps and increases zombie supply cap as well as spawn rate. Earning vespene: Survivor uses vespene to upgrade gears, fortify core facilities, gain access to experimental technology, etc. to ultimately hinder zombies from infesting more area of the facility. There are two ways to earn vespene. One is by killing the zombies or destroying the zombie structures. The other is to mine from the four mining sites (vespene processing area and nearby vespene geyser) throughout the facility (northeast, northwest, southeast, southwest). In any of these sites, A survivor can mine by itself "manually" or place a mining droid (mule) to do this automatically. Vespene processing facility is disabled once the zombie infests the area. Therefore, it is important to defend at least one mining site from the zombies. If all the mining sites are infested, it should be a priority to purify at least one of the sites to resume mining. Double mining: In Oh No It's Zombies New, a marine can mine whether or not there is already an active mining droid. In Oh No It's Zombies Arctic, once an mining droid is active, marine cannot gather vespene anymore. However, there is a technique that allows you to double mine. The trick is to move the marine onto the vespene mine, then make a drone on the same mine. The marine returns the gas, moves to the weapon locker to get a new drone (press f), waits for the drone to return its gas, then salvages the drone. This whole process can be repeated effectively allowing the marine and drone to both mine together. There is a small cost since one does not recover all of the cost of the drone upon salvage, but it is still worth doing. Stim pack and combat suit allow the marine to run faster which can increase the mining rate. This technique is applicable to Oh No It's Zombies Arctic; In Oh No It's Zombies New, double mine is allowed so you don't have to use this technique. Vision: There are two major ways to get vision throughout the facility: motion sensors and exploration bots. Motion sensors are basically the terran sensor towers. Exploration bots are kinda like ground unit version of protoss observers; they are permanently cloaked units that can be moved anywhere to get vision. Getting vision early on is a great strategy since they allow the marines to see the zombie movements and coordinate their actions. They can for example allow a marine to freely double mine when the zombies are attacking the other side of the map. Or they can alert to a zombie attack in a key location such as near a mine. There are some very useful places to put motion sensors which are relatively safe against zombie attack: near the mine at power (north west), near the mine in the alpha (south west), and near the mine south of fuel (north east). Often zombies will just walk by these locations (if you are zombie, look there!). There isn't a great spot on the south east side, but placing a sensor in the lab, security, or containment can be useful for vision in the lower right corner. Great places to locate exploration bots are the three pathways that connect the center zombie area and the rest of the facility. By knowing the direction the zombies are heading, players can presume which part of the facility is under attack. Weapons: Humans have choices of three weapons after the default gun: flamethrower, spec ops rifle, and plasma. The flamethrower is the best weapon against hoards of small zombies, the plasma is the best against large (alpha) zombies, and the spec ops is sort of a middle of the road weapon that is pretty bad against both. The flamethrower and plasma each have two tiers. The first tier flame weapon needs energy to shoot, while the next level (spec ops flame) does not. The second tier plasma weapon increases fire rate and damage. A good strategy is to go flame initially since all the zombies will be small, save enough money to switch to a plasma in case an alpha zombie shows up later in the game. In Oh No It's Zombies NEW, strong strategies involve rushing Artillery Prototype or getting Incendiary Grenades Heal/Stim/Overloader: the marine weapons can be enhanced in a few ways and the following is particularly important for the flamethrower. Healer drones allow for the marine to recover from hits which are inevitable with the short range of the flame weapon. Stim pack or weapon overloader increase the dmg output. Stim also allows the marine to run faster while overloader slows the marine down. Fighting alphas: two marines, one with flame/heal to tank and another with plasma, are a good alpha or alpha cocoon sniping force. Other useful upgrades: the combat shield increases hit points. The teleporter allows the marine to teleport to a random location on the map. Warning: the teleporter malfunctions with a 25% probability (although if you play a lot you will swear it is higher) sending the marine to a random location or back to the starting point. The frag grenades are useful for taking out large groups of small zombies, particularly after the second tier. Force field grenades are useful for blocking small zombies but can be destroyed by alpha zombies. The enviro suit reduces damage from volatile zombies, allows player to see when the power is off, and removes the slowing effect of toxic creep. Turrets are useful for static defence. A recommended configuration: first focus on getting flame, spec ops flame, and healers. Then get in some order shield, teleporter, combat/enviro suit. Then grenades. If the zombie goes for an alpha, particularly an aberration or blightbringer grab a plasma. Zombie Try to avoid contact with humans early on. Focus on attacking unguarded rooms and infesting them. Once you have a lot of infested rooms, then you will be able to mass up and take on harder defenses. Latest activity Category:Browse